


《為我的墳墓送上了鮮花。》｜雨傘學院（Dave x Klaus）

by dt910189



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), 雨傘學院
Genre: M/M, netflix, 影集, 歐美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189





	《為我的墳墓送上了鮮花。》｜雨傘學院（Dave x Klaus）

戴夫。

他無法將這個名字趕出他的腦海，就像這個詞早已刻入他的靈魂深處似的，再也無法被誰給抹滅。

從他們初相遇到最後的離別，一切從來都不在意料之內，他意外地穿越了時空、意外地遇見了他此生的摯愛。和他在一起的那十個月裡，他第一次知道幸福是什麼樣的感覺，不是有數不清的金錢能夠揮霍，也不是一群人在一起派對的那種歡樂。

幸福是，只要和他在一起，即便身處戰場、即便背井離鄉也無謂。

是那個男人教會了他如何去愛，他們一起熱舞、一起參戰，他們會躲去人煙稀少的角落接吻，從試探性的碰觸到最後的狂熱，那些和他的回憶不停地在腦海中播放，他想不到有什麼理由能讓他放下那個男人，那個讓他只想不顧一切去愛的男人。

他想，他需要一點悲傷來緩解那些傷痛。

無人的墓園裡站著一名瘦弱的男子，他好不容易才提起勇氣來到了這裡，卻有股想立刻回頭的衝動，會不會他其實並未逝去？會不會他跟那些俱樂部裡的老兵們一樣，還在世界的某處談論著過去？才這麼想著，自己的腳卻不聽使喚地向前行走了，明明從未來過這個地方的，卻像是走過無數遍似的，轉眼便來到了那人的墓前。

他終究沒能忍住淚水，抱著墓碑哭得像個孩子一般，對於這個世界，那人已經離開很久了，但是對他而言，和那人說笑不過是不久前才發生的事，明明上一秒還在自己眼前的人，怎麼現在就不在了呢？

夕陽灑落大地，墓碑拉出的陰影覆蓋了男子脆弱的身軀，像是那個男人厚實的臂膀緊緊地擁住了他，像是那人想給予他最後一絲的勇氣。

男子胡亂地擦了擦臉上的淚水，慎重地將帶來的那束花放置於墓碑前方，那裡已經許久沒有被鮮花所照亮了，他伸手將墓碑上的字擦乾淨，光是看著那人的名字，自己的心臟依舊會不自覺地抽痛起來，不知怎麼的，他想起了哥哥向他問起那人的瞬間。

他失去了一個人，一個唯一讓他真心超越自己去愛著的人，他是那樣的善良、堅強，卻又是那樣的脆弱——his name was Dave。

「我想你了，大兵。」


End file.
